Broken
by Anika-aki
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 16 de la 4 temporada. slash Destiel.


Dean paso 10 años en el infierno torturando almas, desde que cedió a la petición de Alastair, para pasar de victima a verdugo, y lo disfrutó, causar ese dolor lo hacía sentir poderoso. Sin embargo, salir del hoyo era lo mejor que le había sucedido, aunque su cabeza no olvidara cada momento pasado en el infierno, el sinnúmero de almas que torturo.

Regresar a la vida, aun con todas sus dudas y sabiendo que dentro de él existía una parte que gustaba de torturar, era algo que no le daba paz en ningún momento, ni siquiera en sueños. Hacía mucho que no descansaba correctamente, se sentía cansado, viejo, tenía ganas de dejar todo y simplemente tomar a su nena y recorrer la carretera sin ninguna preocupación.

Dejar atrás a los capullos que lo habían revivido, los ángeles que los manejaban a su antojo, dando solo migajas de información; que aparecían y desaparecían a voluntad, sin ningún aviso, tenía ganas de ponerles un cascabel para al menos saber cuándo estaban cerca; y que Alastair estuviera cerca revivía todas sus memorias que quería olvidar, que se esforzaba por enterrar en lo profundo de su mente para que no salieran a flote, tenía miedo que resurgiera su parte sádica, que el candado que puso para encerrar esa parte fuera roto y ya no pudiera volver atrás.

Todo se estaba yendo al infierno, literalmente, acababa de ver morir a Pamela, por su culpa y toparse con esos capullos solo lo cabreaba más. Enterase que siete ángeles habían muerto le removió un poco del sentido de responsabilidad de salvar al mundo que tenía, y solo podía maldecirlo internamente.

No, no, no…tendría que estar entendiendo mal, esos malditos no podían estarle pidiendo eso, o si, querían que rompiera ese candado, que volviera a ser un sádico verdugo, que tortura por placer y beneficio propio. Pero era así, y acaba de ser arrastrado hasta ese lugar, donde tenían todo listo para que torturara a Alastair. Quería huir, irse lo más lejos posible.

\- Esto es mucho pedir lo sé – dijo Castiel. Pero no, él no tenía ni Puta idea. Pero no le dieron más

opción.

\- Dile a Uriel o a quien sea… que no quieren que yo haga esto, créeme-

\- ¿Quererlo? No, pero es necesario-

\- Me pides que habrá esa puerta y la atraviese; no les va a gustar lo que salga. -

\- Si sirve de algo, daría lo que fuera, para que no tuvieras que hacer esto- Castiel conocía el alma de Dean, lo que lo atormentaba y sus palabras eran honestas.

Para Dean esas palabras no servían de nada, querían que volviera a torturar y eso era algo que se había prometido no hacer, y ahí estaba contra la pared sin más opción que acceder, aunque todos sus instintos dijeran que no, que no era una buena idea. Reunió todo el valor que fue capaz y entro a la habitación donde tenían cautivo a Alastair.

El hijo de puta aun cuando estaba en desventaja solo podía cantar y reírse, porque si alguien ganaba era él, porque Dean regresaría a ser lo que era en el infierno. Por eso lo estaba provocando para que lo hiciera, al menos Dean haría que valiera la pena, se vengaría por todo lo que sufrió a manos de Alastair. Haría que Alastair hablara, aunque su alma se terminara de romper en el proceso.

-Comencemos – y se olvidó de todo, solo quería venganza por él y su padre.

Castiel saco a Dean del infierno, marco su alma y su cuerpo y con cada grito de Alastair, sentía que era el alma de Dean la que gritaba para no tener que hacer lo que hacía, para no tener que recordar lo que hizo en el infierno. Que con cada grito que salía de esa habitación, Dean se rompía más y más. Pero ordenes, son ordenes, y el solo se quedó ahí, parado escuchando como sucedía lo inevitable, sin que él pudiera intervenir. Solo rezando para que Dean saliera bien de esa habitación. Por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendía, quería entrar a esa habitación, sacar a Dean de ahí, tomarlo en sus brazos y protegerlo, para que nada ni nadie lo lastimara de nuevo.

Dean le provocaba sentimientos, duda, algo que como un ángel del Señor no podía tener, era un soldado, su deber era obedecer, pero con Dean todo era diferente. La llegada de Anna solo aumento sus dudas. Anna también percibía la agonía de Dean.

\- ¿Por qué dejas que Dean haga esto? – Porque se lo ordenaron.

\- Está haciendo el trabajo de Dios – una excusa y lo sabía.

\- ¿Tortura? ¿ese es el trabajo de Dios? Detenlo, Cass, por favor – sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no podía, toda su existencia obedeciendo, no se iba a revelar ahora.

Anna había plantado dudas, ideas, que no sonaban del todo descabelladas. Y eso era un problema. No sabía que pensar, nunca lo había hecho, se limitaba a cumplir ordenar, era lo correcto, sin embargo, Anna dijo dos cosas, que lo que sentía era duda y que tenía miedo, y tal vez, solo tal vez ella estaba en lo correcto, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. La echó. Y se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, solo escuchando los gritos de Alastair y la agonía de Dean.

Los demonios mentían, eso era una regla universal, pero, si sabían que la verdad causaría daño, la dirían sin ningún reparo. Que Alastair le dijera que él había roto el primer sello al derramar sangre en el infierno era una mentira, tenía que serlo, entonces ¿por qué sentía que decía la verdad?

\- "y está escrito que el primer sello se romperá, cuando un hombre justo derrame sangre en el infierno, y mientras él se rompe, el sello también se romperá." – Mierda, fue todo lo que pudo pensar, Dean sentía que estaba lejos de ser un hombre justo, pero sí había derramado sangre en el infierno y se había quebrado al hacerlo, entonces era el responsable de romper el primer sello, Mierda de nuevo. Su entera existencia debía de ser una mierda siempre, verdad. El Apocalipsis llegaría y era todo por su culpa. A! con todas las mayúsculas y signos de admiración que se pudiera. Era su culpa. Por haber cedido, por ser débil.

\- No, no creo que estés mintiendo, pero incluso si los demonios ganan, Tú no estarás allí para verlo. – Lo mataría era lo que debía hacer. Matar al Demonio hijo de perra. Imposible, ¿cómo se liberó? El primer golpe dolió, maldita la fuerza sobre humana de los demonios. Y tras el primer golpe llegaron muchos más, Alastair le estaba devolviendo todo el daño causado y más, aunque él no tuviera la resistencia de un demonio. Dean sentía que se merecía eso y mucho más, los sellos se estaban rompiendo por su culpa. Esperaba que lo matara y poder escapar de todo, era una salida de cobardes, pero ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para seguir peleando. Todo era dolor y sangre, solo esperara que terminara pronto y cayó inconsciente.

\- Lilith no está detrás de esto; no mataría a siete, mataría cien, mil. – lo que el demonio decía, tenía lógica, así que no mentía. Y vio como Sam mataba a Alastair delante de él con poderes que aún no comprendía. Sam era un peligro, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso en este momento.

Ver a Dean en coma en una cama de hospital, le hizo sentir culpa, que era el responsable de que estuviera ahí, le había dicho que la trampa era segura, el mismo la había hecho, así que no se explicaba cómo se había liberado. La paliza que Dean había recibido era su culpa y por las dichosas ordenes no podía sanarlo. Había hablado con Sam, aunque tal vez la palabra correcta seria, discutido, por el tono de voz empleado por Sam, el aun no diferenciaba bien esa clase de cosas. Pero si lo que escuchaba era cierto y los demonios no estaban matando a los ángeles, eso solo le dejaba una opción posible y eso no le gustaba. Así que fue a investigar por qué la trampa falló. Su primera parada, Uriel.

Le expuso sus dudas a Uriel, solo un ángel puede matar a un ángel, creía que era un castigo. Su segunda parada, Anna. Si consideraba desobedecer, necesitaba un consejo, y que mejor que el ángel rebelde para aclarar sus dudas, pero solo le dijo, "es hora de que pienses por ti mismo" eso no era de gran ayuda, pero si iba a pensar por sí mismo, fue a donde se originaron sus más recientes dudas. La bodega en donde la trampa de demonio que el hizo falló, algo que no debería haber sucedido. Ahí cito a Uriel.

\- Es extraño como una tubería, puede deshacer el trabajo de un ángel; cuando se supone que nosotros somos los ángeles del destino. –

\- Alastair era más poderoso de lo que nos imaginamos – le justifico Uriel.

\- No. Ningún demonio puede superar esa trampa. La hice yo. – Tenía dudas y si alguien podía resolverlas era Uriel, era su hermano, le exigió la verdad y la consiguió.

El culpable, Uriel, había estado matando a sus hermanos, deshizo la trampa del demonio. Trato de convencerlo para unirse a su rebelión. Y se negó, peleo con Uriel, nadie se lo ordeno, solo sentía que era lo correcto. Aunque muriera en el intento, Uriel era más poderoso, iba a perder, iba a morir tratando de detener a Uriel, pero la ayuda oportuna de Anna lo salvó. Sentía que era una intervención divina, después de todo Uriel había estado blasfemando cuando fue muerto por Anna. Un castigo por lo que decía. Así como Anna llego, así se fue.

\- ¿Estás bien? – fue lo único que le pudo preguntar a Dean cuando este reacciono, ni siquiera se atrevió a verlo, no se sentía capaz, menos cuando Dean Winchester era el mayor causante de sus sentimientos, recién descubiertos.

\- No gracias a ti – reproche, se lo merecía, era el causante que Dean se hubiera roto, tanto física como emocionalmente.

\- Necesitas tener más cuidado – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir para expresar su preocupación por ese humano, ese extraño humano, diferente a todo lo que hubiera conocido.

\- Tú necesitas aprender a hacer una maldita trampa para demonios – aun en esas circunstancias ese humano era capaza de hacerle un … ¿chiste?

\- No era a lo que me refería. Uriel está muerto. Fue desobediencia. Estaba contra nosotros- se dedicó a explicar, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a un simple humano, pero sentía que Dean no era un simple humano, habían formado un vínculo. Luego de todo lo que Dean sufrió por su culpa era lo menos que le debía.

\- ¿Es cierto? – no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero sabía a lo que se refería. Porque conocía a Dean más de lo que pudiera explicarse. - ¿yo rompí el primer sello? – completo la pregunta Dean -¿Qué yo empecé todo esto? – Culpa era lo que detectaba en Dean.

\- Si – le debía la verdad a Dean, no le podía mentir. – cuando descubrimos los planes que Lilith tenía para ti sitiamos el infierno, y luchamos para llegar antes de que tu…-

\- ¿acelerara el apocalipsis? – le interrumpió Dean

\- Pero llegamos muy tardes – siguió su explicación.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste allí entonces? –

\- No es… culpa lo que cae sobre ti, Dean – no había forma fácil de decirlo, así que simplemente lo dijo. – Es el destino – y sintió como Dean se abrumaba por su explicación, como la culpa y la carga del destino caían sobre sus hombros, como su voluntad se quebraba aún más, pero debía decirle todo para que entendiera. – El hombre justo que empezó todo, es el único que puede ponerle fin. Tú tienes que detenerlo – le dijo con convicción

\- ¿Lucifer? ¿El apocalipsis? ¿Qué significa eso? – Dean pregunto compungido, no tenía como explicarle la magnitud de sus palabras, ni siquiera él siendo un ángel lo comprendía a cabalidad. – Hey! No se te ocurra desaparecer, hijo de puta. ¿Qué significa? - siguió Dean, aunque no pensaba hacerlo, no podía dejar a Dean solo, algo un sentimiento que no podía definir lo tenía ahí en esa silla a la par tratando de darle confort a ese humano, a su Dean.

\- No lo sé. – lo único que podía responder, la verdad.

\- ¡Mientes! – grito Dean

\- No lo hago. Dean, no me dicen mucho. Sé que nuestro destino depende de ti. – pudo ver como sus palabras causaron más dolor a Dean. Deseo saber que hacer para reconfortarlo, para hacerlo sentir bien, quitar ese dolor de su alma, el sufrimiento por el que pasaba.

\- Bien, entonces están jodidos. – dijo con todo su pesar. – No puedo hacerlo, Cas. – Sabia que Dean no se sentía capaz, no con lo destrozado que se sentía por dentro, no cuando se creía una mala persona. – Es muy grande. Alastair tenía razón. No soy… no soy lo bastante fuerte. – Era algo que Castiel no creía, sabía que Dean se sentía quebrado, destrozado internamente. Que no era capaz de ver su propia fortaleza.

Vio como Dean empezó a llorar, como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y sus labios temblaban. Esos labios que de alguna forma se miraban atractivos

\- Bueno, supongo que no soy el hombre, que tu padre y el mío, querían que fuera. – se auto lamentaba Dean. – encuentra a alguien más. No soy yo. – Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y fue algo que Castiel no pudo soportar

Quería que Dean viera lo que él veía, quería juntar los pedazos y volverlos a juntar, confortar esa alma, que Dean regresara a ser una persona con voluntad de hierro. Se acercó a la cama de Dean y en silencio y se sentó en ella. E impulsado por la necesidad de reconfortar a Dean por hacerlo sentir bien, se inclinó hacia el rostro de Dean y apoyó sus labios contra los suyos. En un beso tierno, inocente, con el cual transmitir la paz y el confort que necesitaba.

Dean había besado a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca a un hombre, había recibido y dado besos, tranquilos, salvajes, apasionados, pero ni todos los besos juntos podían igualarse a lo que sintió con el beso que Castiel le daba. Sintió una paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, y en base a esa necesidad intensifico el beso. Se olvidó del dolor y se concentró en el beso. Ese beso hacia que se sintiera bien, un beso que le transmitía la fe que el ángel tenia puesta sobre él.

En ese beso se transmitieron todo lo que podían, la incertidumbre por el futuro, el apocalipsis, Lucifer, pero sobre todo se transmitieron la fe que tenían por salir de alguna forma bien librados de lo que se avecinaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Dean no se sentía quebrazo, se sentía en paz que encontraba su lugar en esta guerra. Junto a Castiel.


End file.
